


No (Yes)

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits, Non-Graphic Smut, Platonic Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Cleo wasnotin love.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Joe Hills & ZombieCleo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	No (Yes)

It was the little things.

Sure, Cleo loved seeing False naked. She loved fucking her brainless; she loved kissing her breath away. She loved driving her absolutely crazy.

But what really got to her head? What really made her lose  _ her  _ mind?

It was the little things.

The way False bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating, the way she refused to wear a dress even in the most formal of situations, the way her muscles tensed when she sparred with Ren or Iskall. It was in the way she could get excited over her base, the way she couldn’t fly past a flower forest without checking whether the bees were okay and the way she kept running for mayor even though she never seemed to be the winner anyway. 

If Cleo had a heart that still beat, it would go nuts.

But it didn’t. 

So she smiled, and she offered her domme services to everyone without complaint, and shoved all of her feelings further down than the memories of her human self.

It was the little things.

“You’re in love with her.”

“Shut up, Joe.”

(Yes.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut. Just so you know. I blame Cleo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Heart Can Beat (For the Both of Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589409) by [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo)




End file.
